UNICEF
(as United Nations International Children's Emergency Fund) | headquarters = New York City, U.S. | website = | parent = United Nations General Assembly United Nations Economic and Social Council | subsidiaries = | footnotes = }} UNICEF----- “The United Nations International Children's Emergency Fund". The United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF) is a United Nations agency responsible for providing humanitarian and developmental aid to children around the world. It was established in 1946 as the United Nations International Children's Emergency Fund by the U.N. General Assembly, at the behest of Polish physician Ludwik Rajchman, to provide immediate hunger relief and healthcare to children and mothers in countries devastated by World War II. In 1950, UNICEF's mandate was extended to address the long-term needs of children and women in developing countries, and in 1953 it became a permanent part of the United Nations System. The agency's name was subsequently changed to its current form, though it retains the original acronym. Governance ]] Each country office carries out UNICEF's mission through a unique program of cooperation developed with the host government. This five-year program focuses on practical ways to realize the rights of children and women. Regional offices guide this work and provide technical assistance to country offices as needed. Overall management and administration of the organization takes place at the headquarters, where global policy on children is shaped. Guiding and monitoring all of UNICEF's work is an Executive Board made up of 36 members who are government representatives. They establish policies, approve programs and decide on administrative and financial plans and budgets. Executive Management Board's work is coordinated by the Bureau, comprising the President and four Vice-Presidents, each officer representing one of the five regional groups. These five officers, each one representing one of the five regional groups, are elected by the Executive Board each year from among its members, with the presidency rotating among the regional groups on an annual basis. As a matter of custom, permanent members of the Security Council do not serve as officers of the Executive Board. Office of the Secretary of the Executive Board supports and services the Executive Board. It is responsible for maintaining an effective relationship between the Executive Board and the UNICEF secretariat, and helps to organize the field visits of the Executive Board.\ UNICEF Regional Offices The following countries are home to UNICEF Regional Offices. * The Americas and Caribbean Regional Office, Panama City, Panama * Europe and Central Asia Regional Office, Geneva, Switzerland * East Asia and the Pacific Regional Office, Bangkok, Thailand * Eastern and Southern Africa Regional Office, Nairobi, Kenya * Middle East and North Africa Regional Office, Amman, Jordan * South Asia Regional Office, Kathmandu, Nepal * West and Central Africa Regional Office, Senegal UNICEF national commitess TBA. Promotion and Fund raising TBA. Sponsorship TBA. Celebrity ambassadors TBA. Facilities TBA. Controversies TBA. See also * Afghan New Beginnings Programme * Alliance for Healthy Cities * Awaaz do – India * Facts for Life * Integrated Management of Childhood Illness * James P. Grant, who was the third executive director of UNICEF * Multiple Indicator Cluster Survey, statistical monitoring program of UNICEF * Music for UNICEF Concert * Odisha State Child Protection Society * Unite for Children, Unite Against AIDS * Voices of Youth * RapidSMS (co-developed by UNICEF) * Children in emergencies and conflicts * Refugee children * Child marriage References TBA. External links TBA.